


Till Kingdom Come

by sparksfly7



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Red Velvet fics, all WenRene and WenSeul.</p><p>Latest: <i>A Slip of the Tongue</i> (Wendy/Irene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly Trail

**Author's Note:**

> These three used to be posted as separate fics, but I decided to just put them together for organization's sake. They're all canon verse and fluff.
> 
> **Table of Contents:**
> 
> 1\. [Butterfly Trail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6393871/chapters/19100233) (Wendy/Irene)
> 
> 2\. [Pieces of Always](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6393871/chapters/19100263) (Wendy/Seulgi)
> 
> 3\. [A Slip of the Tongue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6393871/chapters/14639698) (Wendy/Irene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun turns around so they’re facing each other, so she can look into Seungwan’s eyes instead of merely seeing her reflection in the mirror. They say that objects in a mirror are closer than they appear, but Seungwan can never be close enough for Joohyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://karou95.livejournal.com)[karou95](http://karou95.livejournal.com/) because ~~I'm a sucker~~ I'm using RV fic as currency to get JeTi. [](http://holcene.livejournal.com/profile)[holcene](http://holcene.livejournal.com/), you're next! Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/_kimtaeyeons/status/602844508527558657).

Joohyun pulls her shirt up and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She puts a hand on her stomach and sucks in a breath so her abs tighten. Or rather, where her abs used to be. She releases her breath and her hold on her shirt. Her eyebrows draw together, her forehead furrows, her lips pinch. Then she sees a familiar figure in the mirror.

Seungwan steps up behind her and puts her arms around her, resting her head on Joohyun’s shoulder. Just like that, the tension seeps out of the taut lines of her face, the ramrod stiffness of her back. Her body curves toward Seungwan’s, fitting against hers, part of the dance that she knows best.

“Hi,” Seungwan murmurs.

Joohyun turns around so they’re facing each other, so she can look into Seungwan’s eyes instead of merely seeing her reflection in the mirror. They say that objects in a mirror are closer than they appear, but Seungwan can never be close enough for Joohyun.

They sit next to each other on the van, and they walk around with linked arms, and they’ve even shared a cardigan before, but none of that feels enough for Joohyun. She would crawl under Seungwan’s skin if she could, burrow under her ribs and rest beside her heart to breathe in each beat.

She doesn’t know if that makes her creepy or needy or just in love.

“Hi,” she replies.

Seungwan smiles. “What were you thinking about? You had your scary unnie face on.”

“My scary unnie face?”

“Yeah, you know, that resting expression you have sometimes that scares people off.” Joohyun frowns and then pouts. Seungwan laughs and pokes her cheek. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t scare any of us now.”

“I wish I could scare you guys into doing the chores.”

Seungwan laughs. “Good luck with that.”

Joohyun’s pout makes a comeback. Seungwan softens and this time, instead of poking her, she brings her mouth to Joohyun’s face, leaving a butterfly trail of kisses along her cheek. The soft press of her lips makes a butterfly trail of warmth flutter in Joohyun’s stomach.

“You’re not—overwhelmed, are you?” Seungwan asks carefully. “You know you can always ask me for help.”

Oh, Seungwan. “You already do basically all the cooking.”

“Well, the last time Sooyoung and Yerim tried to make something, they almost set the kitchen on fire, so…”

Joohyun chuckles at the memory. The maknaes haven’t been allowed near the kitchen since, which Sooyoung didn’t seem bothered by in the slightest.

“I mean it,” Seungwan says, quiet but firm. “You can always ask me.”

“I know.” Joohyun takes Seungwan’s hand, just because she wants to touch her, to feel her, to hold onto her. “You would be the first one I’d ask.”

Seungwan smiles at her, an expression that never fails to flood her with warmth. Then, in the next instant, because Seungwan’s expressions change at the speed of light, her smile turns into a curious frown. “You never answered my question.”

“Huh? What question?”

“What were you thinking about when you were looking in the mirror?”

“Oh, just… It’s nothing, really.”

Seungwan doesn’t look convinced.

Joohyun takes her hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing for a moment, before guiding it to her stomach. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Suddenly, Seungwan gasps and looks at her with eyes as round as coins. “Am I supposed to feel a bump? Are you pregnant?”

Joohyun elbows Seungwan, who doubles over with an exaggerated whine. “That’s not funny,” she grumbles.

“Hey, you’re the one who initiated baby-seeking contact.”

“Baby—what?” Sometimes she forgets just how weird Seungwan is, but she can trust Seungwan to remind her in a split second.

“Baby, don’t worry, I trust you to be faithful to me,” Seungwan says with a playful grin.

Joohyun just kind of stares at her. Honestly, her girlfriend is so strange. But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find her strangeness endearing.

Seungwan pokes her cheek again. “You’re zoning out a lot.”

“I’m not zoning out,” Joohyun replies. “I’m…thinking about you.”

“Yeah?” And it’s beyond endearing how Seungwan still ducks her head shyly at that, like she can’t believe Joohyun can be thinking about her, like she doesn’t know she makes up most of Joohyun’s thoughts. “What about me?”

“I like”— _your smile, your voice, you_ —“your baking.”

Seungwan looks confused for a second but then breaks into a bright smile. “Good. You should eat more of it.”

“Eat more?” Joohyun points to her stomach. “I ate so much of your carrot cake that I’m going to have to live at the gym to burn it off.”

Seungwan blinks at her like she’s speaking some other language, and then she puts her hand on Joohyun’s stomach again, her touch firmer and more purposeful this time. Her fingers dip under Joohyun’s shirt and Joohyun shivers instinctively as they run slowly over her abdomen, but then Seungwan’s touch is gone.

“Is that what you’re upset about?” Seungwan asks with twinkling eyes. “That your abs aren’t nice as before?”

“What abs?” Joohyun grumbles. “I’ve gone all soft thanks to you.”

Seungwan presses against her and whispers against her lips. “But I like you soft.”

The flutter in her stomach returns, a butterfly trail warming her from the inside out. She pulls Seungwan closer to her and kisses her, wondering if she can feel the butterflies too.

“I mean it,” Seungwan says. “I think your tummy’s cute.”

Joohyun’s cheeks warm. “Do you have to call it a tummy? What happened to ‘abs’?”

“Well, you said it, right?” Seungwan’s smile is just—unfair. “My carrot cake happened.”

“You sound so proud.”

“I am proud.” Seungwan grins. “Proud my girlfriend likes my cooking.”

“Of course I do,” Joohyun says softly, and by that she means _I like you_.

Seungwan’s grin softens into a smile. “Well then, I’m happy.” And Joohyun thinks maybe she means _I like you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Deleted Scene:**
> 
> Joohyun smiles a little. “I remember how you used to bow practically ninety degrees to me and Seulgi every time you saw us.”
> 
> “You were my sunbaes!”
> 
> “Sooyoung never even bowed to us once.”
> 
> “Well, Sooyoung’s—” Seungwan makes a dismissive hand gesture that probably means something along the lines of ‘the spawn of Satan.’
> 
> * * *
> 
> This part - Joohyun: "I've gone all soft thanks to you." Seungwan: "But I like you soft." - is inspired by a passage - Yuri: "I'm out of shape. Hanging out with you has made me a little soft." Yoona: "But I like you soft." - from [who i was, from the start](http://darkaslay.livejournal.com/24375.html#cutid1) by [](http://darkaslay.livejournal.com)[darkaslay](http://darkaslay.livejournal.com/).


	2. Pieces of Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy always seems to know what she’s thinking; knows to pass her water when she’s thirsty, sing her a lullaby when she’s tired, give her reassurance when she’s disillusioned. Wendy always seems to know her, and yet she feels like she barely knows Wendy at all sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diabetes-inducing fluff for my favourite potato. holcene, I told you that you were next.
> 
> She wrote me a novel on WenSeulRene dynamics and somehow I ended up writing this lol. Someone please write me JeTi and TaengSic novels kthnxbye.

Seulgi doesn’t know what to think about Wendy sometimes. Or more like she doesn’t know what to think about what Wendy’s thinking. Sometimes Wendy will just sit there and look at her and there would be so much in her eyes that Seulgi couldn’t hope to pick out what she’s thinking. Seulgi’s tempted to just ask her outright what’s going on in her mind, but usually the words reach the tip of her tongue and wither there, never reaching her lips. She feels like she should know. Wendy always seems to know what she’s thinking; knows to pass her water when she’s thirsty, sing her a lullaby when she’s tired, give her reassurance when she’s disillusioned. Wendy always seems to know her, and yet she feels like she barely knows Wendy at all sometimes. What kind of girlfriend is she?

“Unnie,” she says to Joohyun one day. “Can I ask you something?”

Joohyun gives her a considering look. “Sure, if you stop cracking your knuckles.”

“Huh? Oh.” Seulgi didn’t even realize she was doing it. It’s always been a habit of hers, but lately it’s turned into her default nervous habit. “So…”

“Is this about Wendy?”

Seulgi just stares at her dumbly. “How’d you know?”

“You had that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“That look,” Joohyun repeats, “that you get when you’re thinking about her.”

Seulgi has no idea what that means and she wants to ask Joohyun to elaborate, but then she remembers that Joohyun isn’t the best with words either. That’s always been Wendy’s forte.

“So,” Seulgi says slowly, trying to choose her words carefully. “It’s about Wendy.”

Joohyun makes a sound like she’s holding back a sigh. “Okay, what about her?”

“Do you think I’m… Well, the thing is…” Seulgi keeps trailing off, the words tripping over each other. “You’ve known her for a while now, haven’t you?”

Joohyun’s expression is somewhere between amusement and disbelief. “Yes,” she says slowly. “We’ve all known each other for a while now.”

“And do you think you know her well?”

Something flashes in Joohyun’s eyes. “Are you asking if _I_ know her well or if _you_ do?”

“Well…” Joohyun reaches over suddenly and grabs her hand. Seulgi stares at her, taken off guard until she realizes that Joohyun did it to stop her from cracking her knuckles again.

Someone clears their throat from the doorway. “Am I interrupting something?”

Seulgi looks up, wide-eyed, and sees Wendy looking at the two of them essentially holding hands with an amused expression.

“Seungwan,” Joohyun says, sounding relieved. “Good thing you’re here.”

Wendy doesn’t laugh, but her eyes do. “Is Seulgi bothering you, unnie?”

“No, she’s just…being Seulgi.” Joohyun stands up. “Okay, I have to go over my script for tomorrow. You two work out—whatever it is that you have to work out.”

“You haven’t eaten yet, have you?” Wendy asks, always caring. “There are leftovers in the fridge.”

“Yes, I know.” Joohyun smiles. “Thank you.” She turns to Seulgi. “Just say what’s on your mind, ok? And sit on your hands or something.”

Seulgi sticks out her tongue. “Not everyone is as sensitive as you.”

Joohyun doesn’t even deign that with a reply, just gives her a meaningful look before leaving the room.

“So,” Wendy says after Joohyun closes the door after herself. “What do we have to work out? I didn’t get the memo.”

She’s not smiling, exactly, but there’s a soft look in her eyes, the set of her face, and Seulgi feels whatever remaining tension she had drain out of her. Wendy has always had that effect on her.

“It’s not an issue, it’s just…”

“Just?” Wendy coaxes, reaching out her hand and then suddenly dropping it back into her lap. Seulgi knows that Wendy wanted to hold her hand but she knows that Seulgi isn’t the biggest fan of skinship. Without a word, she takes Wendy’s hand and laces their fingers together. Wendy gives her that not-exactly-a-smile look again.

“I feel like I don’t really know you,” Seulgi mumbles.

“What?” Wendy looks confused. “Can you repeat that? Sorry, you know I don’t have the best ears.”

“You do,” Seulgi blurts out. Wendy has the best ears and best eyes and best voice. She always listens to Seulgi, looks for Seulgi, asks after Seulgi. She’s always there for Seulgi, and she’s become Seulgi’s very definition of the word, the always that she never imagined for herself.

Of course, Seulgi can’t say that to Wendy, she wouldn’t even know how to. Instead she just swallows and says, “You always… You’re my always.”

Wendy does smile this time, full and wide and bright. “You’re mine too.”

“But I don’t…” Seulgi swallows again. She could spend all day recording and not feel such strain in her throat. “Sometimes I feel like…like.”

“Like what?” Wendy asks gently.

“Like I don’t know you.” As soon as she says the words, she feels ridiculous and looks down, her hair falling over her face and conveniently hiding her expression.

Instead of replying, Wendy brushes Seulgi’s hair away from her face, her fingers lingering over the shell of Seulgi’s ear, tracing it slowly. She’s told Seulgi before that she likes the shape of her ears, which isn’t a compliment Seulgi has ever heard from anyone, whether to herself or someone else. But Wendy has always been like that, has always been an exception, has always been special.

Wendy has also told her that she likes her jaw and her hands and many, many other things about her. Wendy has always been free with her praise, her affection, always so sincere and earnest that Seulgi couldn’t even be embarrassed about it. Seulgi isn’t so vocal herself; she prefers to let her actions speak for her, and she tells Wendy that she loves her voice by regularly asking her to sing, she tells Wendy that she loves her smile by doing everything to get one from her, she tells Wendy that she loves her forehead by stamping it with kisses.

“Silly,” Wendy says, putting so much fondness into the word that it sounds more like an endearment than an insult. “If you don’t know me, who does?”

“Joohyun unnie,” Seulgi says promptly.

“Is that why you were bothering her?”

“I wasn’t _bothering_ her,” Seulgi huffs. “I was—”

“—being Seulgi?”

She gives Wendy a curious look. “And what does that mean?”

“Cute,” Wendy says readily, like she’s thought about this question many times before. “Hard-working. Talented. Sweet. A little dumb.” She says the last one with twinkling eyes and that non-smiling smile again, and it’s not insulting at all.

Seulgi processes the list of adjectives solemnly, while Wendy keeps looking at her. There it is again – that look in her eyes. Or rather, looks. Wendy’s expressions are rarely simple enough to be described in one word.

“When do you feel like you don’t know me?” Wendy asks.

“Like now,” Seulgi says, grateful to have an answer for once. “I have no idea what you’re thinking right now.”

“I have no idea what you’re thinking either. Not being able to read someone’s mind is different from not knowing them, Seul.”

“But you always know what I’m thinking,” Seulgi says. “You always know if I’m hungry or tired or…”

“You’re always hungry,” Wendy says, eyes sparkling again, “and you’re always tired. You’re like a kid.”

That makes something sink in Seulgi’s stomach, she doesn’t even know what. Wendy must though, because suddenly her expression goes all gentle and careful.

“I like that about you,” she says, putting both her hands around Seulgi’s, cupping it between her palms like a gem. “You never put up a front. You’re always true to yourself.”

Seulgi looks at Wendy with the words she doesn’t know how to say. “Am I? Sometimes I feel like I’ve lost track of who I am.”

“We all feel that way sometimes,” Wendy says, gentle yet grave. “It’s what happens in this industry.”

“I feel like you know though.” Seulgi hesitates. “Like you know who I am.”

“Of course I do,” Wendy says. “I love you.”

Always so sincere. So earnest. So—Wendy.

Wendy smiles a little. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“You’re…Seungwan.”

Wendy makes a face at the emergence of her Korean name, and Seulgi smiles.

“You’re Seungwan,” she repeats, “and I love you too.”

There’s that many-in-one expression on Wendy’s face again, but this time Seulgi thinks she can read it better and she can see the one emotion shining through the many. She also thinks that she knows this look better than she thought she did, she probably looks like this when she’s thinking about Wendy, like what Joohyun had said without putting it into so many words.

Seulgi finally feels like she knows some things for once.

“Can you guess what I’m thinking right now?” Wendy asks.

She gives it her best shot. “That you want to kiss me?”

Wendy smiles and leans in, her mouth meeting Seulgi’s, which naturally curves up too, shaping itself around Wendy’s, according to Wendy’s. They kiss for a moment that stretches on like a little piece of always. Seulgi wonders whether she can collect enough pieces to build an indestructible one for her and Wendy.

Wendy lays her head against Seulgi’s shoulder, where she always fits perfectly. “I can’t believe you thought that you didn’t know me,” she says with laughter in her voice and eyes.

“I’m a little dumb, remember?”

“No wonder you learned our new song so quickly.”

Seulgi aims to ram her shoulder against Wendy’s, but she forgot that Wendy’s head is resting on her shoulder and ends up bumping her right in the head hard enough to make her cry out in pain. Seulgi ends up apologizing so profusely that it makes Wendy laugh, the laughter spreading past her voice and eyes and into Seulgi, lighting her up from the inside out. Wendy has always had that effect on her. Wendy has always… Wendy has always.

Seulgi smiles and leans in for another kiss, creating another piece of their always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't put anyone into a diabetic coma. You can get insulin by exit #3.


	3. Butterfly Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung and Yerim spend half the ride home after _Weekly Idol_ teasing Wendy about her “unnie is delicious” slip of the tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily based on their latest Weekly Idol episode. Basically just everyone making fun of Wendy and Joy making fun of everyone minus her baby Yerim.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Baechu!

Sooyoung and Yerim spend half the ride home after _Weekly Idol_ teasing Wendy about her “unnie is delicious” slip of the tongue. Even the thought sounds dirty in her head, so she shakes it to clear it and ends up whacking Joohyun in the face with her hair.

Joohyun winces, rubbing her eye.

“Sorry!” Wendy says hurriedly, frantically running her fingers over Joohyun’s face. “Are you okay?”

Joohyun pulls Wendy’s hand away but doesn’t let go of it. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Be careful,” Sooyoung says. “Leader unnie’s face is our money-maker.”

Yerim gives a teasing smile. “Are you still sad that the MCs didn’t like your #70 Most Beautiful Face pose?”

Sooyoung keeps her chin high. “They don’t know how to appreciate beauty.”

Wendy hears the conversation in her peripheral earshot, but she has no peripheral vision at the moment, her eyes focused on Joohyun and only Joohyun. “Are you okay?” she repeats.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Really.” Joohyun sounds amused. “You just got some hair in my face. I’m not that fragile.”

“You have to protect your face so you can beat Seulgi next year,” Sooyoung says.

“I think you’re the one who wants to beat her,” Yerim says.

“I expected unnie to be on the list,” Seulgi says. “Maybe they’re just choosing some younger people.”

Joohyun scowls at her. “I’m only three years older than you, you know.”

“That’s like half the lifespan of a rabbit.”

“What does a rabbit have to do with—”

Wendy pats her hand. “It’s okay. I don’t think you’re old.”

“You don’t count,” Sooyoung says dismissively.

“Why not?”

“Because – you think she’s delicious.”

Wendy’s cheeks fill with heat. “I was talking about the soup!”

“Sure,” Sooyoung says, dragging out the word.

Wendy turns to Joohyun, only to see her clearly fighting back a smile, although her eyes have lost the battle.

“You did almost give us away there.”

“Sorry,” Wendy says sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Sooyoung says. “Freudian slips are common.”

“What slip?” Seulgi asks. “Is that like a special way of falling?”

They all burst out laughing, with Seulgi still looking at them in confusion.

Sooyoung pets Seulgi on the head. “I think you can make the top 100 dumbest people list too.”

“Yah, Park Sooyoung!”

“Unnie,” Sooyoung adds sweetly.

“Freudian refers to Sigmund Freud, who was a famous psychologist,” Wendy explains. “He had a lot of theories that…um…”

“Revolved around sex,” Sooyoung explains helpfully, while covering Yerim’s ears, even though Yerim had laughed the hardest after Seulgi’s question.

Joohyun looks at her with narrowed eyes. “Why do you know all this?”

Sooyoung shrugs. “Sungjae and I talk about things sometimes.”

Joohyun wrinkles her nose. “You talk about these kinds of things?”

“Yeah, well, unlike you and Wendy unnie, we only _talk_ about them…”

“Yah, Park Sooyoung!” Joohyun looks ready to have a go at her, which Wendy doesn’t think would be wise considering how much Sooyoung has on her in height and deviousness. As if reading Wendy’s mind, Sooyoung gives a bright smile, and Joohyun just sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t know what you’d be teaching kids if you became a kindergarten teacher.”

“Great things, like the importance of drinking milk so they can grow tall,” Sooyoung says airily. “Speaking of that…” She turns to Seulgi. “You still have some banana milk left, right?”

“I’m not giving any more to you,” Seulgi says, but Sooyoung is already smiling and dragging Yerim off to have Seulgi’s banana milk and probably her snacks as well.

“It’s okay,” Wendy says reassuringly. “I’ll buy you some more next time I go to the convenience store.”

“You mean, buy the maknaes some more,” Seulgi says sulkily.

“You should hide your snacks in a better place if you don’t want them to find them,” Joohyun says. “You know they’re like bloodhounds when it comes to sniffing out food.”

“Oh well,” Seulgi sighs. “Yerim is still growing, and Sooyoung is—Sooyoung.”

“Next time I bake, I’ll save the biggest slice of cake for you,” Wendy promises. Upon Joohyun’s raised eyebrow, she amends, “The second-biggest slice.”

Seulgi breaks into a grin. “Don’t worry, I know the biggest one is saved for your delicious unnie.”

“Not you too,” Wendy groans.

“Unnie.” Seulgi gives Joohyun her puppy dog eyes. “You never made me seaweed soup for my birthday.”

Joohyun looks unfazed by her aegyo. “You had some on the show.”

“That was for Seungwan though.” Seulgi makes a face. “Then again, if I had to stand that close to you and gaze into your eyes as I drank it, I don’t think I’d want it.”

Wendy flushes. “Why do you make it sound so romantic?”

“It was totally romantic! It was really cute.” Seulgi grins. “You two are really cute.”

Wendy doesn’t know what to say to that. She looks at Joohyun, who’s looking back at her, staring at her, with a similar expression to the one she had when she was feeding Wendy soup, only this one is even more intense.

“Okay, I’m going to check if Sooyoung and Yerim left any food for me,” Seulgi says. “You two have fun with your—you two have fun.”

She practically runs out of the living room, and Wendy hears a door close down the hallway a few seconds later.

“You scared her off,” Wendy says with a teasing smile that fades when Joohyun just keeps staring at her.

“Did you really like my soup today?” she suddenly asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Wendy replies, taken off guard. “I loved it. You know I love your cooking.”

Joohyun’s expression is solemn. “I’m sorry I didn’t actually make you seaweed soup on your birthday.”

“You don’t need to apologize. We were crazy busy back then. We’re still crazy busy now.”

“We were crazy busy last year, but you still baked me a cake for my birthday.”

“That’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“Uh… I had to exercise my arm muscles?”

Joohyun bursts out laughing, and Wendy grins back. Joohyun wraps her fingers around Wendy’s forearm and squeezes. “You do have great arm muscles,” she says in a low voice, the one that makes heat crawl across the back of Wendy’s neck.

“Thank you.” Wendy’s voice comes out as a squeak.

“Do you know how else you can exercise them?”

Wendy shakes her head, pretty sure that her face almost matches her hair by this point.

“By helping me with dinner,” Joohyun says, and Wendy doesn’t know whether to laugh or. “And one of these days I have to make Seulgi some seaweed soup so she’ll stop bugging me about it.”

“Seulgi will never stop bugging you,” Wendy says. “It’s like her favourite hobby.”

“And what’s your favourite hobby?”

“ _Singing_ ,” Wendy almost says, her first response, but there’s something about the half-smile playing on Joohyun’s mouth that makes her hesitate. It’s an unfairly attractive expression, one that probably would’ve launched her onto the Most Beautiful Faces list right away if the creators had seen it. Wendy wonders who they are and wants to complain to them about Joohyun not being on that list in the first place. Have they seen Joohyun?

“Seungwan?”

“Well,” Wendy says slowly. “I like a lot of things that involve building muscles.”

The half-smile widens to a three-quarters one. “Do you?”

“Yeah. Like playing the guitar, or baking, or—”

Joohyun kisses her, which is unexpected but familiar, like taking a new path only to see your house at the end of it.

“Or this,” Wendy says breathlessly.

Joohyun smiles, full and bright, her smile for Wendy. “Kissing builds muscles?”

Wendy takes her hand and brings their interlaced fingers to her chest. “It builds this one,” she says, and Joohyun smiles against her mouth when she kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoyGi were my favourites to write tbh, especially Joy. All hail Sootan.


End file.
